Shutout
by gleeclubcaptains
Summary: There were many things inconvenient about liking Finn Hudson. For starters he was dating her best friend, and was her boyfriend's biggest enemy. But that didn't stop her from doing it, she was afraid nothing could. Multi-Chapters. Parts are based off the book Shutout.


**Hope you guys enjoy this story.. it's going be multi-chaptered so stick with me!;)**

 **and follow me on instagram: gleeclubcaptains !**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own glee. & This idea is from the book, Shutout, which I do not own. **

**XxX**

There's nothing more embarrassing than the car you're in being egged, while you're wearing nothing but a bra.

Scratch that.

Your boyfriend leaving you in the car to chase after the kid who egged you, leaving you behind half naked in the backseat.

Yeah, that trumps it.

Rachel threw her shirt back on, and jumped back to the passenger seat letting out a sigh.

This rivalry was ruining her life once again.

Her boyfriend, Sam Evans, is the captain of the soccer team. The soccer team was ten years old in her town. When they decided to make the team they had to make some cuts. Specifically make cuts to the football team's budget. The less budget the football team got, the angrier they became. Which resulted in football player's pranking the soccer team. And according to Sam this led to the soccer team _having_ to prank back.

So here she was, a senior in high school dating the soccer captain for the second year in a row, which means this was her second time around dealing with this stupid rivalry. She hated how Sam got, she didn't want to seem needy, but she did want (and deserve) to come before this stupid rivalry. She puts her seatbelt on, and fixes her shirt.

She turns the music Sam put on to "set the mood" off. She watches as he comes back to the car, and hops in.

"Where were we?" He asks smirking slightly.

"You were about to drive me home."

"But.. it's not my fault some stupid football freshman were hazed into egging my car." He whined, like a puppy. She just rolled her eyes.

That's not why she's mad.

"Just take me home."

"But you promised—"

"I'm not feeling it right now, okay?"

"I'm sorry—" Maybe he did get it, she smiled as he began to apologize, "that those idiots egged _my_ car."

That's not what he should be apologizing for. He should have just stayed in the car, with her. Since this is definitely not the first time they've been stuck in this position. Rachel Berry didn't need full time attention (although only uneducated people would pass her up), what she needed was this rivalry to end, because two things matter in her life.

One broadway, and two her relationship.

Rachel Berry was an impeccable girlfriend, and she just wanted Sam to do be an impeccable boyfriend. He wasn't. Sam cared about two things, one soccer, two her, just like she did him. Except during the fall season, when his mindset replaced her at number two, with this stupid rivalry. Rachel Berry was nothing if not determined.

She _was_ going to end this rivalry, once and for all.

"Just take me home, Sam." He sighed, and started to pull out of the deserted school parking lot. He drove her home, as they sat in complete silence.

She knows she should tell him why she's mad. But her, and Sam aren't very open with each other. She loves him, okay, but she doesn't like having those talks with him. It's awkward opening up to him. Only people she's opened up to are Tina, and well

the football team's captain.

Not that they talked anymore.

 **XxX**

Sam and her walked into her house.

Her dad came over to her and Sam, hugging them both.

"How's soccer going, son?" Her dad asked Sam. She loved how close her dad was to him. They were probably closer than her and Sam were.

"It's going well, other than the football players tormenting us again."

Every conversations comes back to this stupid rivalry.

"Those football players never change." Her dad said angrily.

She felt bad for her father's high school experience.

"The soccer team is much more mature." Sam says chuckling softly.

She knows one football player that was _plenty_ mature.

"So I saw your car when you guys pulled up, did they egg you again?"

Sam rolled his eyes, as he responded to her dad, "Yeah, it's okay though we'll get them back for it."

Her dad simply chuckles as he slaps Sam on the back. "You better fill me in on what you do to them, son."

She sighs, is she the only one who's against this rival?

They eat dinner, and they make small talk. Sam and her walk upstairs, afterwards.

"Do you want to?" Sam says with a smirk on his face, as he motions toward her bed.

"Not tonight, I'm tired."

"But you promised that—"

"Not tonight, Sam."

He lets out a huff, before he says he has to go home.

She waves to him goodbye through the window, she's thinks she's losing him. Or maybe after her experiences this summer, she's simply letting Sam go.

 **XxX**

She's sitting in the cafeteria, on Sam's lap. They're sitting at the soccer team's table. She's trying to tune out the bickering going on between her table, and the football table across from her. She's also trying to tune out Quinn Fabray's laugh as she sits on the football team's star player's lap.

Sam starts to yell things back. All his comments are about how football players aren't "real men", she thinks her eyes may be stuck on the top of her head, from all the eye rolling she's done in the past ten minutes.

"Please stop Sam, I have a headache from all the noise."

"I'm sorry _their_ screaming is giving you a headache. I'll get them to stop for you, baby." He says smiling.

Eye roll.

"It's you, you're screaming in my ear, and you know how much I hate the football team, and soccer team fighting. It's stupid, and juvenile, and my boyfriend will not succumb to the maturity level of all the other idiots involved in this dumb rivalry." Rachel says with anger in her tone.

"Well I'm sorry that _you_ think that, let me help your head." He says smiling as he turns to the football team, and screams, "Guys stop being juvenile, you're hurting my girlfriend's head."

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel screeches towards Sam.

"Don't mention it, babe." He smiles.

"I'm gonna go get water." With that she leaves, thinking the only thing that could cure this headache more than advil is getting away from Sam.

She walks toward the cups, grabbing one and heading towards the water fountain. She hears Sam's screaming and all the other boy's screams too. She turns back, ready to do some screaming of her own at Sam, when a chest collides with her face instead.

"Oh, sorry, let me get that for you." She knows that voice. Not that she needed to hear him speak to recognize who she bumped into. He still _feels_ the same as he did this summer. She hates that she remembers it so clearly. Longs for it so continuously. She looks down at his large body picking up her cup.

"Oh, hey Rach." He says once he hands her the cup.

"Hi, Finn."

"It's been a while."

"Yeah." She says dumbly, she can't even look at him after that stupid party in July.

"Watch where you're going next time, Rach."

"You bumped into me! I'm the small innocent one, you're the huge responsible one!" She says, which only results in him laughing.

"Now now, much of that sentence might have been true, but don't lie to me. We both know you, are not very innocent." He says whispering into her ear softly. Quinn walks up to him wrapping her arms around his.

"Why are you talking to her?"

Quinn Fabray, she was his girlfriend. And Rachel's ex best friend.

She understands why Quinn stopped talking to her. She would probably have stopped talking to herself, if she could, for what she did to Quinn.

"She bumped into me Quinn, calm down." Finn said rolling his eyes. She never understood why he stayed in this unhappy relationship.

"Don't act like my jealousy over you two having conversations isn't justified." Quinn retorted with an angry glare to the both of them.

So it turns out Quinn hasn't forgot about what happened this summer. Great.

"Chill babe, you're the only one for me." He said leaning down, and pecking Quinn's lips. Rachel turned away from the kissing couple, the image in front of her leaving a crack in her heart.

"I'm gonna go." Rachel said slipping away from the pair. She turned back towards Finn, and Quinn one final time, to see them now separated. Finn appeared to be ignoring whatever Quinn was saying to look at Rachel from across the cafeteria instead. His eyes bore into hers like they were trying to tell her something. _Everything_. She was pulled away from her staring competition with Finn by Sam.

"Hey Rachel, my place after school? Soccer was cancelled." He said with a light smirk ghosting his features.

"I have a shift at the music store. Maybe I can come by after."

"Alright see you tonight." He said leaning forward, and placing a kiss on her cheek. He ran off tagging along with his friends, and her eyes wandered back over to Finn, who was no longer paying her any attention.

Just like this summer, one second he couldn't take his eyes off her, the next she was nothing.

 **XxX**

 **Well, this is my first multi-chapter fanfic! Hope you enjoy it! Review are love xoxo**


End file.
